La jolie princesse
by Serinu-chan
Summary: Il était une fois une jolie princesse qui se prénommait Hinata. OOC Oneshot Ita/Hina


La jolie princesse.

Description: Petit délire de moi dans un moment de courte inspiration , mention spéciale pour Lady ange shadow (si un jour elle lit cette fic).

Disclaimer: Apparement pas à moi il paraît.

Résumé: Il était une fois une jolie princesse qui se prénommait Hinata.

____________________________________________________________________

Il était une fois une jolie princesse qui se prénommait Hinata. Elle naquit du fruit de l'amour de sa gentille-et-jeune-et-douce-maman qui s'appelait Tsunade et de son gentil-et-romantique-et-beau-gosse-papa qui s'appelait Jiraya. Malgré sa gentillesse la jolie princesse était toujours seule car ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'elle sorte en dehors du palais, si jamais elle désobeissait elle savait que sa gentille maman pourvait se mettre dans une grosse colère. Et comme elle savait qu'elle était jolie, la jolie princesse ne voulait pas être abimée alors elle restait toujours très sage.

Le jour de ses 21 ans, la jeune princesse eu enfin l'autorisation de s'aventurer en dehors du palais et partit en balade pour la journée.

_Surtout ne rentre pas trop tard jolie princesse. L'avertit son gentil-et-romantique-et-beau-gosse-papa .

_Et surtout ne parle pas aux inconnus. Sinon je serais obligée de te punir. Assura sa gentille-et-jeune-et-douce-maman .

En chemin, elle prit le temps de ramasser quelques fleurs afin de faire un bouquet à sa maman pour la remercier de la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve toutes ces années. Elle se pencha encore et encore afin de réunir les plus belles puis décida de se reposer et s'allongea gracieusement dans l'herbe. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis sentit une odeur étrangère à toutes celles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer jusqu'ici, après quelques minutes de réflexion intense elle jugea utile d'ouvrir les yeux pour en connaître la source.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit des nuages rouges dans un ciel devenu noir. Elle regarda un peu plus haut et vu un visage, le visage d'un homme-beau-et-charmant.

_Bonjour jolie jeune fille. Dit l'homme-beau-et-charmant.

_Désolée mais je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.

_Oui mais je suis amoureux de vous et j'aimerais vous épouser pour que l'on vive heureux et que l'on ait beaucoup d'enfants.

_Oh mes parents n'ont pas précisés que je ne pouvais pas me marier. Dans ce cas allons les voir pour les prévenir.

Ainsi donc, ils rentrèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous chez le papa et la maman de la jolie princesse pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_Papa maman j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer: je viens de tomber amoureuse de...

_Itachi.

_Oui voila Itachi, et nous allons nous marrier et nous allons avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

_Ohhhh c'est merveilleux ma chérie, nous célebrerons votre mariage demain à midi.

Le peuple qui s'est rassemblé à la fenêtre où se trouve la famille royale: _Vive la jolie princesse!! Vive ...

_Itachi.

Le peuple qui s'est rassemblé à la fenêtre où se trouve la famille royale:_ Oui voila , vive Itachi!!

Le jour du mariage:

_Hinata la jolie princesse, voulez vous prendre pour époux ...

_Itachi.

_Oui voila Itachi pour époux?

_Ohhhhhh ouiiiiiiiii.

_Eux ...

_Itachi.

_Oui voila, Itachi voulez vous prendre pour épouse Hinata la jolie princesse?

_Oui

_Je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez vous embrasser.

*Ils s'embrassent*

Le peuple qui s'est rassemblé au mariage de la famille royale:_ Vive le couple royale!!

_Trois jours plus tard:_

Un beau matin la jolie princesse mit au monde deux merveilleux enfant , un garçon du nom de Sasuke et une fille du nom de Hanabi. Ainsi donc, il vécurent heureux avec leur deux enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il meurent un jour (mais dans les comptes ils meurent jamais).

Fin

______________________________________________________________________

Moi: Et voilaaa!

Itachi: Pourquoi personne ne se souvient de mon nom?

Moi: Je sais pas il te fallait une particularité alors voila.

Hinata: J..j'ai d..des enfants av..vec Itachi-sama??

Moi: Pourquoi ya un problème?

Hinata: N..nan mais c'est si, in..natendu.

Sasuke: Votre avis sur cette merde ambulante?


End file.
